Alterações Temporais
by vivx-chan
Summary: Algum tempo passou desde que o Shaoran voltou para Hong Kong após a captura e transformação da carta Vácuo. O que será que o Sharoan tem que o deixou triste? Será que a Sakura o vai conseguir animar?
1. Chapter 1

Olá está foi a minha segunda fic. Também de Card Captor Sakura. Foi publicada pela primeira vez em 2008 no mesmo site que a outra. Espero que gostem :)

Cap.1  
***

Num dia quente de Verão, podemos encontrar vários tipos de pessoas nas praias, umas na areia, muitas delas abrigadas do forte sol, outras em esplanadas e ainda podemos ver pessoas dentro de água. No entanto, num recanto mais escondido da praia podemos encontrar um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos de cor de avelã, com aproximadamente 17 anos, sentado na areia a observar o mar com um ar pensativo, com o olhar triste e vazio, como se aquilo que ele se estivesse a recordar, tivesse sido o mais trágico e cruel que lhe tinha acontecido na vida.

\- Todos me dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas, mas quem o diz não sabe da dor que algumas provocam. – pensava o jovem em voz alta

\- Tu estás bem? – pergunta uma jovem, com aproximadamente a mesma idade, de cabelos cor de mel e olhos verde-esmeralda com um semblante preocupado

\- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – pergunta um rapaz, curioso com o aparecimento da rapariga

\- Eu estava a passear pela praia e senti uma coisa esquisita deste lado da praia e vim ver o que era…

\- Que tipo de coisa esquisita? – estava curioso, pois não tinha sentido nada até então

\- Não sei explicar bem, uma sensação meio nostálgica, mas acho que tem a ver com o teu estado de espírito…

\- Talvez…

\- Parece que não ficaste muito feliz por me ver – disse ela um pouco triste

\- Não é isso… é que aconteceu muita coisa desde a ultima vez que nos vimos que… eu não sei explicar!

\- A Meilin-chan disse-me o que aconteceu.

\- O quê? O que foi que ela te disse? – pergunta o rapaz um pouco exaltado

\- Tens a certeza que queres que eu te diga? Eu não gosto de te ver triste… – questiona um pouco receosa e triste

\- Sim, não tem problema… - afirma ele com um pequeno sorriso, triste, porem um sorriso

\- Ela disse-me que tu tinhas ouvido uma conversa dos anciões do teu clã a dizer que tinham matado o teu pai, e que depois ficaste nesse estado. – diz ela triste

\- Não é só por isso, - diz voltando o olhar para o horizonte – eu estava lá quando aconteceu, eu tinha 3 anos e os anciões apagaram-me a memória para que ninguém soubesse, quer fosse por ações ou por palavras, e com a conversa eu lembrei-me de tudo. – nisto ele ouve um pequeno soluço ao seu lado – Sakura, tu estás bem?

\- Eu não fazia ideia… de que era por isso que estavas assim… deve ter sido terrível… desculpa… eu não devia… ter mencionado…

\- Não faz mal Sakura, está tudo bem – abraça-a de forma carinhosa

\- Mesmo que tu… penses muito sobre o assunto… não vais conseguir… altera-lo, mesmo que conseguisses… viajar para o passado…

\- É isso… boa ideia Sakura… eu podia tentar mudar o passado – diz ele mais contente

\- Shaoran-kun isso não é boa ideia… sempre nos disseram que não se poderia mudar o curso da história… e se não nos chegássemos a conhecer? Eu não ia conseguir viver sem ti… - disse ela assustada com essa possibilidade

\- Não te preocupes… Eu tenho a certeza que nos iríamos conhecer, e que a nossa relação iria ser a mesma.

\- Não tenhas tanta certeza disso, meu caro… Ninguém pode ter a certeza das consequências da alteração do passado.

\- Eriol-kun… - disseram os dois jovens surpresos, enquanto ele acena com um sorriso meigo

\- Que estás aqui a fazer? Eu pensava que estavas em Inglaterra. – disse Sakura

\- Disseste bem, querida Sakura, estava… Eu soube o que aconteceu e tal como tu e a Tomoyo, vim ver como ele estava…

\- Hiragizawa é possível voltar ao passado e altera-lo? – pergunta o Shaoran

\- Possível, acho que se pode dizer que sim, mas não é aconselhável.

\- Eu acho que ele tem razão, Shaoran-kun, eu não queria que as coisas entre nós acontecessem de outra maneira.

\- Eu tenho a certeza que não ia interferir com a nossa relação… -disse Shaoran com um pequeno sorriso

\- Eu não sei, Li-kun – disse uma receosa Tomoyo, enquanto se aproximava

\- Eu tenho a certeza que sim, é como a Sakura diz, "Tudo vai acabar bem" – disse com um pequeno sorriso que fez a Sakura alegrar-se um pouco

\- Talvez tenhas razão, Shaoran-kun – incentivou a pequena flor de cerejeira

\- Eu não sei… - continuava Tomoyo receosa do que pudesse vir a acontecer?

\- Está tudo bem Tomoyo, acho que não faz mal nenhum tentar, não é Shaoran-kun?

\- Hiragizawa, consegues mandar-nos para o passado?

\- Consigo, mas não garanto que se o alterarem se voltem a encontrar, uma vez que nem mesmo o Mestre Clow previu que tu fosses para Tomoeda, muito menos durante a captura das cartas.

\- Se tu quiseres mesmo faze-lo, Shaoran-kun, eu vou contigo. – disse uma Sakura decidida

\- Eu não quereria outra coisa minha flor. – agradeceu com um largo sorriso

\- Tudo bem então, mas para isso temos que ir para outro sítio, pode aparecer aqui alguém. – disse o jovem feiticeiro

\- Eu não concordo com essa ideia, e se se magoarem, ou outra coisa qualquer? E se não conseguirem voltar? E se o fizerem, como é que aquilo que vão fazer vai alterar o futuro? – questionou Tomoyo

\- Calma Tomoyo-chan, vai tudo correr bem, confia em nós. – argumentou Sakura para acalmar a prima, conseguindo acalma-la

\- É uma pena não vos poder acompanhar para filmar. Mesmo assim vocês vão ter que levar fatos de batalha, eu tinha uns reservados para uma ocasião especial, e chegou o momento para vocês os usarem. – disse uma Tomoyo sonhadora, enquanto o casal caia em estilo anime e a reincarnação do poderoso mago apenas sorria

\- Tu nunca mudas, pois não Daidouji? Não precisas de responder, vamos? – dito isto os quatro amigos tomaram o seu rumo para o local que iriam utilizar para recuar no tempo.

***  
Continua...  
***


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Cap.2  
***

Umas horas depois estavam os quatro já se encontravam no local onde iriam realizar o ritual que levaria o casal para o passado, de modo a tentarem salvar o pai do jovem guerreiro. O Eriol trazia vestido uma roupa semelhante, já que ele tinha crescido, há que tinha quando eram mais novos no dia da "batalha final" em que a Sakura teve que transformar as últimas cartas de Clow em cartas Sakura, o Shaoran levava vestido a roupa de batalha do clã com uma capa de viagem por cima, para não levantar suspeitas logo de inicio, e a Sakura, por incrível que pareça, levava uma roupa simples, uma espécie de fato-de-treino rosa claro com flores de cerejeira cor-de-rosa estampadas na parte de cima e um dragão verde bordado no lado esquerdo das calças.

\- Tens a certeza que queres levar a tua roupa de batalha, não irá dar muito nas vistas? – perguntou a prima da feiticeira

\- Sim, é mais uma maneira de provar que sou, se for necessário. – respondeu o descendente do Mestre Clow

\- Não se esqueçam, que não podem revelar demasiado, pois pode ser fatal. – disse a reincarnação do mago

\- Não te preocupes Eriol-kun, nós não nos vamos esquecer. – respondeu a jovem feiticeira.

\- Boa sorte, voltem a salvo, por favor. – disse uma assustada Tomoyo

\- Não te preocupes Tomoyo-chan, ainda me vais ter que atorar um bom tempo. – disse a prima com um largo sorriso

\- Vocês sabem o que fazer assim que conseguirem aquilo que está combinado? – perguntou o feiticeiro

\- Sim Hiragizawa, assim que salvarmos o meu pai, dizemos o feitiço e voltamos para cá. – disse o jovem guerreiro já um pouco impaciente e ansioso.

\- Calma Shaoran-kun, já vamos. – disse a flor enquanto se despedia dos amigos

Depois das despedidas estarem feitas o casal deu as mãos e o jovem feiticeiro começou a recitar o feitiço que iria permitir o casal voltar atrás no tempo de modo a evitarem a morte do pai do pequeno lobo.

***  
Continua...  
***


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui está o terceiro capítulo:

 **Cap.3  
*****

Assim que chegaram ao tempo pretendido foram procurar o pai do Shaoran para o avisarem do perigo que corria, no entanto para não serem descobertos tiveram que esconder a sua presença e tentar não utilizar magia, pois isso iria fazer com que os descobrissem, para isso tiveram que usar toda a sua perícia física, uma vez que ambos eram excelentes a Educação Física e tinham tido treino físico de modo a fortalecer também o corpo, pois ajudava a controlar e a fortalecer a magia. Quando encontraram o pai do pequeno lobo, que estava no escritório a tratar da papelada das empresas, entraram lá sem fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

\- Que está ai? – inquiriu o patriarca do clã Li, este era como uma versão adulta do seu filho mais novo, no entanto tinha o cabelo e os olhos um pouco mais escuros que o rapaz mais novo, ou pelo menos parecia por causa da pouca luz presente no recinto em que se encontravam

\- Eu sabia que nos iria descobrir. – respondeu uma voz masculina

\- Quem são vocês? – inquiriu mais uma vez, sendo que desta vez pegou numa arma para se proteger no caso de o atacarem

\- Não precisa da arma, nós não viemos para lutar, mas sim para o avisar senhor Li. – falou, desta vez, uma voz feminina

\- Avisar-me? Avisar-me de quê? E quem são vocês? – interrogou em tom autoritário

\- Estão a planear a sua morte, e se não fizermos nada, vão consegui-lo. – falou a jovem num tom preocupado, colocando-se num local em que o senhor mais velho a pudesse ver

\- Quem és tu? Como é que chegaste aqui? E como é que sabes disso? Como é que eu sei se posso confiar em ti?

\- Nós somos do futuro, e eu conheço esta casa como a palma das minhas mãos, eu sempre vivi aqui desde pequeno. – respondeu o jovem rapaz, também se colocando numa posição em que ficasse visível

\- Do futuro? Vocês não deveriam estar aqui, isso é uma grande responsabilidade.

\- Nós tínhamos que tentar, eu odeio as memórias que eu tenho desse dia, eu tenho que as evitar, eu tenho que o fazer. – disse o jovem guerreiro extremamente decidido.

\- Como assim, memorias desse dia, Xiao Lang? – interrogou o adulto, preocupado

\- Como é que sabes quem eu sou? – perguntou estupefacto

\- Eu reconhecia o meu único filho, homem, em qualquer lugar ou tempo. Mas o que é que quiseste dizer com aquilo?

\- No dia em ocorreu aquele incidente, eu estava consigo. Eu assisti a tudo, no entanto apagaram-me a memória, só que essa parte voltou e eu quero evita-la, não quero perder o meu pai.

\- Estou a perceber, e quem é esta rapariga, ela não é da nossa família, pois eu não a reconheço.

Nisto os jovens coram levemente, sendo que quem intervém é a ex-cardcaptor.

\- Chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto, e sou… - olha de relance para o Shaoran de modo a saber aquilo que poderia dizer

\- Uma grande amiga minha e a pessoa que eu mais amo.

\- Se assim é porque é que a trouxeste contigo, não temes pela sua segurança?

\- É claro que temo, no entanto ela é extremamente forte podendo ser uma grande ajuda se necessário - vai-se aproximando da sua amada e abraçando-a de seguida

\- A tua mãe sabe disto, Xiao Lang?

\- Não meu pai, acho que seria melhor não saber, quanto menos pessoas por dentro do assunto melhor.

\- Sou capaz de concordar…

\- Shaoran-kun, não será melhor começarmos a combinar as coisas, não temos muito tempo. - inquiriu a japonesa um pouco preocupada

\- Sim, tens razão minha flor.

Após combinarem todo aquilo que iriam fazer na noite seguinte Xiang Li deu algum dinheiro aos jovens para estes se instalarem num hotel para descansarem e esperarem até há altura exata.

 *****  
Continua  
*****

 **N.A. - Vamos supor que o Yue e o Kero treinaram com a Sakura, mesmo depois de ela ter capturado e transformado todas as cartas para a manter forte e que Xiang Li é o nome do pai do Shaoran. Eu também tentei escrever o nome do Shaoran em "chinês", mas não tenho a certeza se está bem escrito**


	4. Chapter 4

Mais um capítulo.

 *****  
Cap.4  
*****

No dia seguinte por volta das 18:30 os nossos heróis encontravam-se no parque central de Hong Kong, que por essa altura estava completamente vazio à exceção dos nosso heróis, do pai do Shaoran e ele próprio só que mais novo. Estava quase na hora do ataque que eles iriam sofrer, no entanto eles estavam preparados, tinham discutido tudo até ao último pormenor, nada poderia falhar, tinham que conseguir alterar este destino, tinham que conseguir salvar o patriarca do clã Li, e retirar aquelas lembranças, as lembranças da morte do pai mesmo à sua frente, fazendo-o sentir-se impotente, apesar de só ter ainda 3 anos.

-Está quase na hora – disse a ex-cardcaptor

\- Eu sei, temos que conseguir evitá-lo, se ele não tivesse morrido eu não teria sido a marioneta dos anciões e provavelmente me teria apercebido mais cedo dos meus sentimentos por ti – disse abraçando a sua amada e dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na sua testa

\- Tenho a certeza que vamos conseguir, não te preocupes Shaoran-kun. – disse ela com um pequeno sorriso encorajador

\- Tens razão minha flor, vai tudo correr bem e vamos voltar a casa são e salvos. – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso

\- Eu amo-te Shaoran-kun. – disse ela dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na boca

\- Eu também te amo Ying Hua*.

Depois disso permaneceram em silêncio, abraçados, a ver o pequeno Shaoran e o seu pai a brincarem com um pequeno sorriso nos rostos, uns minutos mais tarde os assassinos do patriarca do clã chegaram, os três aliados estavam atentos, sendo que a ex-cardcaptor iria tomar conta do pequeno lobo do passado e o Shaoran só iria agir caso fosse extremamente necessário.*

\- Xiao Lang, corre para aqueles arbustos, onde vais encontrar um rapariga japonesa e um rapaz chinês, por volta dos 17 anos, fica com eles até eu te ir buscar. – disse num sussurro para o pequeno.

\- O que é que se passa pai? – perguntou o pequeno, um pouco assustado

\- Não é nada meu filho, mas faz como eu te disse, vai para os arbustos ter com os dois jovens. – disse num tom calmo e extremamente baixo de maneira a que só o pequeno o ouvisse

\- Ok, pai. – dito isto o pequeno correu até os arbustos tal como o seu pai tinha pedido

\- Vem para aqui pequeno – falou uma voz feminina que se aproximou do rapaz, só o suficiente para ser notada pelo pequeno, fazendo-o recuar um pouco – não tenhas medo pequeno, nós não e vamos fazer mal, achas que se te fizéssemos mal o teu pai te mandaria vir para aqui?

\- Não, mas eu não te conheço de lado nenhum. – disse o pequeno um pouco receoso

\- Não tenhas medo, vais-me conhecer um dia.

\- E nesse dia tenta não ser um total idiota com ela, ok? – disse um rapaz alto extremamente parecido com ele

\- Como assim? Quem são vocês? – perguntou o jovem um pouco assustado

\- Anda para aqui pequeno, rápido. – disse a jovem de cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos mais parecidos com duas esmeraldas, enquanto lhe agarrava uma das mãos para que ele fizesse o que ela lhe dizia

O pequeno assim fez, e ficou espantado ao ver finalmente o jovem mais velho, apesar do escuro, pois ela tinha o mesmo tipo de olhos e cabelo que ele.

\- Acho melhor seres tu a falar Shao-kun*, eu não sei aquilo que devo dizer.

\- Tudo bem, Ying Hua. Nós somos do futuro e viemos para salvar o teu pai. – disse o rapaz mais velho prestando atenção ao homem mais velho e agora sozinho

\- Como assim salvar o meu? Ele não precisa de ser salvo. – disse o pequeno ficando um pouco desesperado

\- Calma pequeno, nós não vamos deixar que nada lhe aconteça, é exatamente por isso que estamos aqui. – disse a flor com um sorriso terno para o pequeno

\- Se o meu pai corre perigo eu quero ajudar. – disse decidido  
A jovem olhou para o rapaz mais velho com um sorriso e um olhar que dizia "Há coisas que nunca mudam!". O rapaz mais velho apenas sorriu, pressentido o olhar da jovem, continuando a olhar para o seu pai e prenunciando-se ao mesmo tempo:

\- A melhor maneira de o ajudares é ficando aqui com a Ying Hua para não o distraíres, se for necessário eu intervenho na luta.

\- Que luta, de que é que estás a falar? – como o pequeno não estava a olhar para o local onde se encontrava o seu pai não reparou que o tinham atacado e que ele tinha escapado na perfeição e que de momento estava a defender um ataque que lhe mandaram

-PAI… - não consegui falar mais, pois a ex-cardcaptor tapou-lhe a boca e fez-lhe sinal para que se calasse.

\- Shaoran, não faças barulho, não desconcentres o teu pai. E é melhor eles não descobrirem que ele tem reforços. – disse-lhe de modo calmo para o acalmar e não o assustar, enquanto lhe destapava a boca.

\- Tudo bem senhorita. Como é que vocês sabiam que isto ia acontecer? – perguntou um pouco curioso

\- Como eu já tinha dito nós viemos do futuro para o salvar. – disse o guerreiro totalmente fixado na luta à espera do momento de atuar

\- Do futuro? Então têm poderes mágicos, porque é que eu não os sinto. – perguntou extremamente curioso

\- Porque nós os temos escondidos, para não nos encontrarem, se já o tivessem feito não estarias em segurança. – respondeu a jovem num tom extremamente calmo e olhando com ternura para o Shaoran enquanto o seu amado sorria por saber o que a mestra das cartas fazia, e que estava a dar resultado, pois o pequeno estava calmo e um pouco corado

\- Então vocês vão proteger o meu pai? – perguntou esperançoso

\- Vamos fazer todos os possíveis.

\- Mesmo assim ainda não me disseram que eram…

A mestra das cartas olhava para o guerreiro sem saber o que dizer enquanto este vigiava a luta, sendo este a responder:

\- Eu sou tu com 17 anos, e ela é uma grande amiga minha, que só vais conhecer se fores para o Japão quando as cartas forem libertadas…

\- As cartas de Clow vão ser libertadas?

\- Shao-kun, nós não podemos falar de mais, não podemos alterar demasiado o futuro.

\- Desculpa Ying Hua…

-Sim, pequeno, as cartas vão ser libertadas daqui a alguns anos, mas não te podemos dizer mais nada em relação a isso, compreendes?

\- Sim, senhora, não se preocupe. – disse, agora prestando atenção á luta  
Por esta altura já estavam todos a observar a luta, que estava a ser travada por Xiang Li e alguns guerreiros sendo que uma grande parte deles já estavam deitados no chão desacordados, no entanto a luta parecia ainda não ter acabado, já que sempre que parecia que já estava no fim aparecia mais alguém sabe-se lá de onde, até que uma certa flor reparou numa estranha presença que aumentava e diminuía constantemente.

\- Shao-kun, acho que todos estes guerreiros estão a ser criados através de quem quer que seja que está a utilizar magia.

\- Como assim Ying Hua? – perguntou o rapaz

\- Está ali uma presença que vai aumentando e que diminui quando aparece mais alguém.

\- Tens razão, – disse depois de se concentrar um pouco – estás cada dia melhor…

\- Obrigada…. – disse ela com um largo sorriso

\- Eu vou lá ver. – disse ele decidido – Fica aqui com o pequeno, eu já volto.

\- *Anata ga suki desu, tem cuidado.

\- Eu vou ter, minha flor. – disse-lhe ao ouvido antes de partir dando-lhe também um pequeno beijo na bochecha

Assim os viajantes do futuro separam-se sendo que a rapariga ficou com o pequeno Shaoran, sempre atenta à presença escondida para não ser descoberta, e o rapaz que foi descobrir de quem era a presença estranha, e se possível derrota-la, pois o seu pai já estava a ficar cansado.

 *****  
Continua...  
*****

 **N.A.:**

 ***** Ying Hua – Supostamente Sakura em chinês

* Para distinguir os dois Shaorans comecei a chamar o do passado pequeno lobo e o do futuro por guerriero na parte da narrativa

*Shao-kun mais uma maneira para não confundir o do passado com o do futuro. Enquanto os dois estiverem o do futuro será chamado de Shao-kun.

 ***** Anata ga suki desu – li em algum sítio que significa: Eu amo-te. Espero que não me tenha enganado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Só falta este e mais dois. :)**

 *****  
Cap.5  
*****

Assim que Shaoran chegou perto da presença reconheceu a pessoa como sendo um dos anciões do clã, que tinha sido banido, pois por algum motivo tinha endoidecido. Para não ser descoberto facilmente ele conjurou em voz baixa e sem libertar muita energia um ataque elétrico, que atingiu em cheio o seu alvo fazendo-o gritar de agonia, o que provocou o desaparecimento dos atacantes do patriarca do clã Li, este tentou procurar de onde veio o grito.

No mesmo instante a mestra das antigas cartas Clow soube que tinha sido o seu amado a conseguir parar os ataques sucessivos que estavam a fazer a Xiang Li, no entanto tinha receio do que lhe poderia acontecer se o autor do ataque o descobrisse.

\- Que grito foi este? – perguntou o pequeno um pouco assustado, fazendo com que a ex-cardcaptor risse da reação dele pois não era todos os dias que se via Shaoran Li assustado e ela achava-o muito querido dessa forma

\- Não te preocupes pequeno tudo vai correr bem! Eu aposto que foi o mau da fita que deve ter sido atacado de surpresa pelo meu amigo. – dizia com um doce sorriso, que fez o pequeno lobo corar com o gesto  
Enquanto esta cena decorria Xiang teve tempo para chegar ao local do grito e viu quem era o seu agressor, que se estava a levantar e a recuperar do ataque sofrido.

\- Porque é que estás a fazer isto?

\- Como é que tu? Esquece, não preciso de saber. E tu queres mesmo saber o porquê? Porque tu estás muito melhor fora do meu caminho, que no meio dele, e porque contigo fora do meu caminho vou conseguir dominar o clã, e mais tarde quando o teu rapazola capturar as cartas de Clow vai ser mais fácil tira-las e ser o chefe do clã. – falou um homem de cabelos grisalhos, uns olhos castanhos, quase pretos, que apesar da aparência de velho tinha um corpo musculado que mostrava o quantidade de força que possuía

\- Eu não sabia de ti tão cínico, pensava que eras uma pessoa digna de respeito, Hou Long*, mas vejo que me enganei, tal como tu provavelmente te enganaste em relação ao futuro.

\- Já que só com magia não consigo derrotar-te, e uma vez que já descobriste a minha identidade, não vejo o porque de não lutarmos corpo a corpo…

\- Já que insistes…

Os dois oponentes colocaram-se em posição de luta, ambos prontos a atacarem ou defenderem, analisando as suas situações, procurando derrotar o seu adversário com o mínimo de danos possíveis. A luta começou com o mais velho a atacar brutalmente o chefe do clã, sendo que este se esquivou na perfeição, aproveitando que o seu oponente tinha a defesa baixa atacou-o com força conseguindo acertar-lhe, fazendo com que ele perca o equilíbrio e recuasse alguns passos, antes que ele se recompusesse o chefe do clã Li tentou atacar novamente, mas viu o seu ataque bloqueado pelo adversário sendo obrigado a recuar, se não quisesse elevar com um ataque. A luta manteve-se assim durante alguns minutos, talvez uma hora, até que o patriarca do clã já mostrava sinais de cansaço, enquanto o ancião não demonstrava assim tanto.

O Shaoran nessa altura já estava mais que decidido a entrar na luta para ajudar o seu pai, não o poderia perder outra vez, não agora que poderia mudar o passado, no entanto ele não o fazia a pedido do seu pai que o repelia sempre que ele tentava interferir. Por esta altura a mestra das cartas e o pequeno lobo já estavam impacientes e ela decidiu inquirir o guerreiro, mentalmente* sobre o que estava a acontecer a que ele respondia, sem deixar de estar concentrado para o caso de ter que proteger o seu pai, tudo o que era dito era transmitido ao pequeno para que este não se preocupasse demasiado.

A uma certa altura da luta o ancião, retira do bolso traseiro uma adaga, que ele sabia que dificilmente Xiang ira escapar por causa do seu cansaço, e já que ele não reparou na sua arma, Hou Long lançou-a na direção do adversário, no entanto a arma foi repelida e veio na sua direção…

 *****  
Continua  
*****

 **N.A.**

 ***** Hou Long – nome inventado

* suponhamos que a Sakura e o Shaoran partilham uma ligação forte o suficiente para que conseguissem falar mentalmente mesmo à distância


	6. Chapter 6

**_Este é o penúltimo capítulo, espero que gostei._**

 ** _Cap.6_**

 ** _***_**

Como não estava à espera demorou algum tempo a reagir e quando o fez saio da direção da arma, pelo lado esquerdo, o mais rápido que pode, mas não suficiente, pois a arma passou-lhe de raspão pelo braço direito.

\- Como é que fizeste isso? Eu não te senti a invocares magia. – perguntou Hou Long com um tom de voz completamente alterado.

\- Estás a falar de quê? – nesse momento Xiang apercebeu-se que o seu oponente estava ferido e viu a adaga mais à frente presa numa árvore, pensou logo que poderia ser obra do "seu filho do futuro", e constatou, também que o seu estado psicológico diria que agora era uma boa altura para o atacar.

Com este episódio teve tempo de recuperar, um pouco, do cansaço e começou a pensar na melhor maneira de recomeçar a luta, e achou melhor atacar com força, pois agora teria uma vantagem sobre Hou Long, poderia ser a sua chance de derrota-lo e depois disso voltaria para casa com o seu filho e com uma preocupação a menos. Pensar nisto renovou-lhe as forças, o que o fez estar mais convicto da sua vitória, assim sendo atacou, apanhando o outro desprevenido e ainda em estado de choque, fazendo com que caísse com tudo no chão.

\- Isto foi por insinuares que o meu filho é um fraco… - disse enquanto o outro se levanta, recomeçando a atacar – Isto é por ousares pensar fazer-lhe mal… - continuou a atacar, num súbito ataque de raiva, até o outro estar completamente inconsciente no chão e até o outro guerreiro, seu filho, o chamar para a realidade.

\- Pai! – disse aproximando-se, conseguido chamar-lhe a atenção o que o fez parar de atacar, assim que se aproximou o suficiente abaixou-se e tocou no pescoço do adversário do seu pai

\- Sim… Obrigado por me defenderes daquela adaga… - disse orgulhoso do seu filho, pois nem ele próprio tinha sentido algum tipo de aura

\- De nada, escusas de te preocupar mais, já ganhaste ele está morto. Vamos ter com a Sakura e o meu "Eu" do passado.

\- Tudo bem. Como é que fizeste aquilo? Eu não senti nada, tu deves ser mesmo poderoso.

\- Depois de muitos anos de treino árduo, após a tua morte eu aperfeiçoei a minha magia e o meu corpo. E agora eu consigo usar magia de qualquer tipo sem denunciar a minha presença, só há uma pessoa que me conseguiria detetar. – referiu a ultima parte com um sorriso terno

\- A tua namorada? – Shaoran corou imediatamente o que não passou despercebido pelo mais adulo - Vocês são extremamente poderosos, desde que vocês chegaram ainda não senti a vossa presença… Achas que devo proibir que te treinem demasiado?

\- Não faças isso, eu posso ter ficado muito frio, por causa do treino, quando era mais novo, no entanto foi isso que me tornou na pessoa que sou hoje, bem parte da pessoa que sou hoje. – disse refletindo sobre o assunto e abrindo um tímido sorriso

\- E a outra parte foi a rapariga japonesa, não? – ele corou um pouco mas afirmou com a cabeça

\- Ela é a causadora da maior parte das minhas qualidades, antes de a conhecer eu era muito frio com toda a gente, até mesmo um bocado arrogante, quando a conheci encarei-a logo como inimigo por ela ter aberto o livro e ter sido eleita cardcaptor eu era um perfeito idiota com ela chegando, por vezes, a rebaixa-la, no entanto ela nunca me odiou e com o passar do tempo eu fui aprendendo a gostar dela o que me fez ajuda-la durante a captura e transformação das cartas, a ser amigo dela e mais a ama-la, e quando me recordo de todo esse percurso eu apercebo-me daquilo que aprendi com ela, aquilo que eu cresci. – disse sorrindo – eu peço-te que nos meus 11 me mandes para Tomoeda, no Japão atrás das cartas.

\- Tudo bem. – afirmou Xiang, refletindo durante um bocado - O que achas de eu tentar encontrar o pai dela e tentar arranjar um noivado entre vocês? – com isto o jovem guerreiro parou de repente e ficou a olhar para o pai, incrédulo

\- Como assim?... Esquece, não precisas de responder. Se quiseres fazer isso, força, no entanto vai ser complicado, pois o Sr. Fujitaka, nesta altura, não sabe da existência de magia, e se conseguires, por favor, pede para ele não contar nada para a Sakura e não me contes nada a mim, pois eu quero que as coisas aconteçam normalmente, o mais semelhantemente possível ao que ocorreu na minha vida até agora. – disse ele muito sério

\- Tudo bem, meu filho. Agora devemos voltar para casa. – disse continuando o seu trajeto

\- Sim. – juntando-se ao seu pai

Assim que se aproximaram do local em que a flor de cerejeira e o pequeno lobo estavam escondidos, quando ela sentiu a presença de ambos levantou-se, de modo a poder ser vista e o pequeno correu para os braços do pai.

\- Vamos para casa, pequeno, já não há mais problemas, podes ficar descansado. – disse com um sorriso para o pequeno nos seus braços

O percurso até à mansão Li foi calmo e tranquilo indo o pai e o filho à frente de mãos dadas e atrás o casal de namorados atrás também de mãos dadas e com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, porem na rapariga podia-se notar uma ponta de preocupação no seu olhar que não foi passada despercebida pela pessoa a seu lado.

\- Que se passa Sakura? – disse o jovem a seu lado

\- Tenho um pouco de receio que o futuro seja demasiado alterado. E se não nos chegarmos a conhecer? E se não nos apaixonarmos um pelo outro? E se… - ela não pode continuar pois foi cortada pelo rapaz a seu lado

\- Não te preocupes, minha flor, como tu dizes tudo vai correr bem. – disse com um sorriso terno nos lábios

\- Sim, tens razão. – disse com um enorme sorriso, que o fazia sempre derreter por dentro

Assim que chegaram à mansão Li e colocaram o pequeno na cama, com a ajuda do patriarca do clã reproduziram o ritual que utilizaram para chegar ali, de modo a poderem voltar para o seu tempo.

\- Bom, parece que está na hora de nos despedirmos… - disse Xiang enquanto abraçava o seu filho e provavelmente a sua futura filha – Obrigado por me salvarem.

\- Gostei de o conhecer Sr. Li – disse a pequena com um grande sorriso

\- Também gostei de te conhecer Ying Hua, já agora, podes chamar-me Xiang e não senhor Li. Tanto agora como no futuro, pois nunca me vou esquecer daquilo que vocês fizeram. – disse retribuindo o sorriso  
Feitas as despedidas os dois jovens posicionaram-se no centro do "ritual" fizeram as suas últimas despedidas e disseram o feitiço que os levaria de volta ao seu tempo em conjunto.

 *****Continua*****


	7. Chapter 7

**_Último capítulo_**

 ** _***Cap.7***_**

Assim que chegaram repararam que estavam rodeados por um ambiente festivo, eles olharam um para o outro, interrogando-se o que se estaria a passar até serem surpreendidos pelos seus amigos.

\- O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer assim vestido? – perguntou a Tomoyo com a sua máquina de filmar-

\- O que é que se passa aqui? – perguntou o Shaoran

\- O que é que se passa aqui? Bateste com a cabeça ou quê, priminho – falava agora uma Meiling extremamente divertida – Não te lembras da tua própria festa de noivado?

\- FESTA DE NOIVADO? – questionaram/berraram os dois ao mesmo tempo

\- Claro tontinho, a vossa festa de noivado, vocês estão à espera disto quase desde a altura em que a Sakura se declarou na torre de relógio após a captura da Vácuo. – disse a Meiling ainda mais divertida

\- Vamos Sakura, temos que te arranjar para a festa, tu não podes aparecer assim. – disse a Tomoyo enquanto a pegou pela mão até o quarto em que a iria preparar para a festa

\- Eriol, vê se o meu primo fica pronto a tempo. – disse a Meiling enquanto acompanhava a Tomoyo e a Sakura

\- Podes deixar… - falou ele com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios

\- Ainda assim meu filho? – disse um homem de aproximadamente 50 anos, que antigamente apresentava cabelos castanhos, que agora estão um pouco grisalhos, mas tirando isso continuava completamente igual ao que era antes - Queres deixar toda a gente à espera, especialmente a mulher que amas?

\- Não, meu pai, já me vou arranjar para a festa. – disse com um enorme sorriso, pois não poderia estar mais feliz, tinha consigo o seu pai, a sua mãe, os seus amigos, e ia ficar noivo da mulher que mais amava no mundo, a sua vida não poderia ser melhor.

 *******

A festa foi um sucesso, toda a gente se divertiu, os noivos não podiam estar mais felizes e as suas famílias estavam também muito felizes pela sua união, tirando o carrancudo do Toya. Alguns anos passaram, claro que o casal se casou, teve dois filhos, um menino e uma menina que tinham como melhores amigos os filhos da Tomoyo e do Eriol, e também da Meiling que se apaixonou por um empresário japonês de sucesso. Resumindo e concluindo toda a gente estava feliz e de saúde e permaneceram assim durante longos anos…

 ** _***FIM***_**


End file.
